


Myths

by Mister_Phoenix



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Phoenix/pseuds/Mister_Phoenix
Summary: "Coeus was one of the Titans, son of Uranus and Gaia. His name means questioning, while the respective Roman deity was Polus, the celestial axis around which the heavens revolve. Based on his Greek name, it has been suggested that Coeus may have also been the Titan of inquisitive minds and intellect."After getting paired up for a homework task by Miss Cheerilee. On the ancient Myths on pony kind, Sweetie Belle finds it much harder when she finds out she has hidden feelings for her pegasus friend. Or is it just another Myth that going to fade away in time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is from my Fimfiction page; Mister Phoenix some of my earlier work, to be fair I am putting on almost everything beside stuff that was cancelled on here, even from my Fanfiction page so that this will be a one-stop one read... I don't know where I'm going with this... Plus, I have no idea how this site works, I can't wait to be yelled at for being an idiot, too late for everyone because I already I know that.

Miss Cheerilee stood in front of a class of fillies and colts with a smile form on her face. With each and every pony in that class almost bored out of their minds. All but one.

Sweetie Belle a young unicorn filly with a pink and purple mane paid close attention at the lesson going on.

"So" Miss Cheerilee spoke up "Coeus was one of the Titans, sons of Uranus and Gaia."

Miss Cheerilee stopped to see if any pony was going to asked a question before she moved on.

"His name means questioning, while the respective Roman deity was Polus, the celestial axis around with the heavens revolve." Miss Cheerilee said, waiting if any of her class had any questions.

The purple coated Earth pony rolled her eyes, knowing that her class is just bored and waiting for what they started calling it, The Freedom Bell.

"Based on his Greek name, it has been suggested that Coeus may have also been the Titan of inquisitive minds and intellect" Miss Cheerilee finished

"Now before you all go home I'm going to place you in a group of two for homework about mythology," Miss Cheerilee said causing her class to moan in disappearing.

"Yes, now I'll choose the groups, Diamond Tiara and Apple Bloom you two will be working together" this made the two Earth ponies look at each other "Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo you'll be a team" this causing the two friends to hoof to bump each other.

A loud bell ringing noise full the classroom, with the fillies and colts cheering in joy and happiness.

"Okay, I'll tell you all your teams on the way out," Miss Cheerilee said with a smile.

[hr]

"Ah don' believe ahem paired with Diamond," Apple Bloom said while she lay on the floor of the clubhouse

"Okay, am I the only pony in here that believes that she's trying to turn over a new leaf?" Sweetie Belle question

"Yeah," Apple Bloom said

"Same" Scootaloo stated

"Well, I think it good that your partners with Diamond. It gives you a chance to grow a friendship" Sweetie Belle said with a smile.

"Ya right Sweetie, I'll try my best to get along with Diamond," Apple Bloom said looking away from the unicorn

"So Sweetie what are we going to do for our homework?" Scootaloo question her

"Well unlike you two I was paying attention. I think that Eros is really interesting!" Sweetie Belle said, proudly

"Is this Eros awesome?" Scootaloo question

"Scootaloo if you paid attention you'll find out these myths are interesting and cool," Sweetie Belle said, making Scootaloo let out a sigh.

"Fine," Scootaloo said with an eye roll "I'll give Eros a chance"

"Any myths ideas for me, Sweetie?" Apple Bloom said just like a question

"Well there's Amphitrite," Sweetie Belle said

"Who she?" Apple Bloom question

"Off the top of my head, she's was one of the sea nymphs Nereids, fifty sisters in total and daughters of Nereus and Doris. She was the wife of Poseidon and had two children with him; a son named Triton, a merman; and Rhode" Sweetie Belle said, surprising how she remembered all that information.

"Gosh, thanks Sweetie," Apple Bloom said with a smile. 

[hr]

The sun rose the next day with Sweetie Belle eating pancakes that her sister cook and for some weird reason Rarity wouldn't let Sweetie Belle anywhere near the kitchen.

A few knocks echo from the door. Sweetie Belle hopped out of her seat to meet her friend at the door. Opening it with a smile to greet her friend

"Hey Sweetie," Scootaloo said

"Hey Scoots, you ready for studying?" Sweetie Belle asked

"Is there any way out of this?" Scootaloo asked back

"Nope," Sweetie Belle said still with her smile. Scootaloo let out a small laugh

"I was afraid you were going to ask that," Scootaloo said with her laugh that made Sweetie Belle let a small blush form on her cheek.

'Her laugh is so cute' Sweetie Belle thought

"Hop on then," Scootaloo said making Sweetie Belle get rid of her confusing train of thought to grab on to Scootaloo

"Hmm...Sweetie Belle what are you doing?" Scootaloo question making the young unicorn notice she was hugging Scootaloo tightly.

Sweetie Belle let out a nervous laugh with a crimson red blush growing on her cheeks.

"It alright, look if you think my driving is that dangerous I'll go slow," Scootaloo said, unable to speak Sweetie Belle just nodded.

Scootaloo drove her scooter to the only place in Ponyville with a library. Twilight's castle.

The two looked through her giant library on myths and legends on Eros with the two finding a small part.

"Eros was the Greek God of Love, son of Aphrodite and either Ares or Hermes. In some myths, he was considered a primordial god, a child of Chaos. Who blessed the union of Gaia and Uranus after which the universe came into existence.

Especially in later works by satirical poets, he was depicted as a blindfolded male, who carried his bow and arrow. Could target any pony and make them fall in love with the first pony they would see. 

One of the most prevalent myths in ancient Greece was that of Eros and Psyche; according to it, Aphrodite was jealous of the beauty of mortal princess Psyche and told her son to make her fall in love with the ugliest creature on earth. However, Eros fell for her instead and took her to his divine abode."

"Oh, Scootaloo if you paid attention you'll find out these myths are interesting and cool," Scootaloo said, copying Sweetie Belle's voice

Letting out a small giggle and an eye roll.

"I don't sound like that" Sweetie Belle replied turning her head away from her friend.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't" Scootaloo mocked with Sweetie Belle letting out a mad look at her.

Trying to fight how adorable her friend can be when she's mad. Walking next to her and not noticing the young unicorn hidden evil smile.

"Gosh, Sweetie Belle. I'm sorry I didn't-" Scootaloo started before Sweetie Belle hopped on the young orange pegasus

"Hey what are you-" Scootaloo started before Sweetie Belle began ticking the tom-colt, causing her to start laughing.

"Give up?" Sweetie Belle question

Scootaloo continued to laugh with tears running out of her eyes. "Yes, I give, I give," Scootaloo said

Sweetie Belle sat on top of Scootaloo's body her emerald colour eyes locked with Scootaloo's purple eyes. Unable to notice anything else in the world

The whole of Equestria could be ending acting like nothing’s going wrong, redefine the height of attraction. Until there’s nothing left around here but the two friends.

Sweetie Belle slowly led forward to press her soft lips against Scootaloo's. The young pegasus filly eyes shot open in shock and surprise.

Stopping the small kiss, Sweetie Belle's eyes widen in fear and ran away from the paralyzed Scootaloo.

Scootaloo touch her lips with her hoof and looked at the place where her friend ran off to.

"Sweetie Belle" Scootaloo whispered

[hr]

Sweetie Belle ran through the streets of Ponyville, her eyes closed to stop the tears rolling out of her eyes. Not even caring on if she would bump into anything or anyone.

Sweetie Belle soon came to a dead stop, before she fell on her rump. Covering her eyes with her hooves.

'I'm so lucky that no pony knows about my secret escape hideout' Sweetie Belle thought to herself.

While she still wondered why she went ahead and kissed her best friend like that! It was bold and daring but the young unicorn filly knew that Scootaloo would hate her forever.

"Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo's voice cried out off in the distance. "Sweetie Belle!"

Sweetie Belle's ears raised hearing that her friend was trying to look for her.

'Does she wants to find me because I'm her friend? Or just to laugh at me?' The snow-white unicorn filly question

"Oh, there you are! I was worried sick about you!" Scootaloo said when she finally found her friend sitting under a tree.

"Go ahead, laugh. I know you want too" Sweetie Belle said, turning her head away.

"Well I won't because I know you're scared about how you feel about me," Scootaloo said sitting down next to her.

Sweetie Belle didn't and couldn't say a word. She just kept her head away from the orange pegasus.

"I'll be honest I'm scared too," Scootaloo said causing Sweetie Belle to look at her

"I think I feel the same way about you because that kiss felt so-"

"Perfect" Sweetie Belle finished, making Scootaloo smile.

"Yeah," the orange pegasus said

"But what if my feeling is just a myth? What happens if it not true?" Sweetie Belle question

"That's one myth I want to see," Scootaloo said before she locks lips with Sweetie Belle again

"The point of Mythology or Myths is to point to the horizon and then to point back at ourselves: This is who we are; This is where we came off, And this is where we're going. And a lot of Western society over the last hundred years, the last fifty yeasts really has lost that. We have become rather aimless and wandering."


	2. Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place with Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara with their homework on Myths and Legends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should start reading these while I quickly editing them, it makes me wonder if I was drunk while writing this one.

Apple Bloom sat in class just waiting for that bell to ring. Rolling her eyes at the name the other fillies and colts started calling it.

The young Earth pony looked to her right to see that her pegasus friend is fast asleep from the boring lesson at hoof. With her unicorn friend paying close attention with Apple Bloom half listening to Miss Cheerilee.

"Styx was a Titan goddness in Greek mythology, daughter of the Titans Oceanus and Tethys, thus being one of the Oceanid sisters" Miss Cheerilee spoke to her class noticing that half of her class is asleep or bored.

"She was the goddess of the River Styx, and wife to the Titan Pallas, with whom she had four children; Zelus, Nike, Kratos and Bia."

Apple Bloom's head rose in curiosity, growing interested in the study now.

"Styx fought on the side of Zeus and the Olympians during the Titanomachy, the great war between the Titans and the Olympians, the latter emerging victorioud. To honor her, Zeus gave her the name to the binding oath that was taken by the gods" Miss Cheerilee finished.

The bell soon rang letting the colts and fillies wake up from they slumber for the knowledge that lunch time is now.

Before Miss Cheerilee could speak the class ran outside to enjoy the smell of freedom before that bell rang once more.  
Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom say on an picnic table with their lunch resting on the table.

"I don't believe Miss Cheerilee is making us sit through that boring lesson!" Scootaloo cried out in frustration

"Why are you complaining? You been asleep for the whole lesson?" Sweetie Belle question

"I would be asleep if it wasn't so boring" Scootaloo argue back

"Please" Sweetie Belle said with an eye roll. "You go to sleep in class"

Apple Bloom let out an small laugh looking at Scootaloo's shock look, frozen on her face.

"Well, well, umm....Shut up!" Scootaloo said smiling in victory causing the others two to let out an laugh.

"Umm..." a voice said causing the Cutie Mark Crusaders to looked at the two Earth ponies standing by their table.

"You mind if we sat by you?" Diamond Tiara question

"Sure-" Sweetie Belle said before Scootaloo held her mouth closed.

"Group chat" Scootaloo said causing the Crusaders to go into an small circle

"You're being ridiculous, Scootaloo" Sweetie Belle said looking at her pegasus friend.

"No I'm not! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon bully us for almost a year!" Scootaloo said, argue back

"Well ahem on the half mark ah believe that those two can change but again they did bully us" Apple Bloom said, her yellow eyes moved to Sweetie Belle.

"Ahh! So we have an yes, an no, and an maybe" Sweetie Belle said questioning how that those three are split in half.

The bell rang causing the fillies and colts in moan in displeasure, knowing that there was another boring lesson was about to begin.

[hr]

"Ahem paired with Diamond. Ya two are lucky" Apple Bloom said looking at Scootaloo's dumb smile.

"It not that bad Apple Bloom think this way Diamond can finally have an shot to show that she truly reformed" Sweetie Belle said causing Scootaloo to roll her eyes.

"Look if any happens we can make an revenge plan to get back at her" Scootaloo said causing Sweetie Belle to slap the back of her head.

"Ow" Scootaloo let out rubbing her head

"No revenge plan," Sweetie Belle said causing Apple Bloom to laugh at her pegasus friend.

"Why do I hang out with you girls again?" She question causing the others to laughs

"Because you love us" Sweetie Belle said causing Scootaloo to think

"Umm...No I don't think that it" Scootaloo said thinking more about it.

"Sweetie can ya give me an list on good myths to do?" Apple Bloom asked

"Well it all matters on what you want to know about. Each of them has their own myth and legend that really do stick you in" Sweetie Belle said

"Yeah ya right. Ah just have to wait to see what Diamond an' ah what to do" Apple Bloom said

"Speaking of which, what are we going to do Sweetie?" Scootaloo wondered

"I was thinking Eros, that myth is really fun to look into" Sweetie Belle said

Apple Bloom shook her head while she watched her two friends fight over that the god is awesome and cool enough to study.

[hr]

Apple Bloom let out a small tired yawn. Waking up earier then normal to finish her chores up so she can the rest of her Saturday. To spend with Diamond Tiara studing ancient mythology

That where the young Earth filly stood outside, standing on the doormat before the yellow coated filly giving the door a few knocks.

A pink coated filly with a light purple mane with a steak of white while wearing a tiara on her head with her cutie mark being a tiara.

"Apple Bloom, I'm so glad that you made it!" Diamond Tiara said pulling Apple Bloom into an hug.

A light red blush began to grow on Apple Bloom face at how the hug felt, surprising it was warm and comfortable. Shaking those thoughts away, Apple Bloom broke the hug

"Sorry ah don' think ahem ready to hug ya" Apple Bloom causing Diamond Tiara's eyes to fall to the ground

"Oh right. Please come in" Diamond said invited Apple Bloom in.

"No need to be sorry, ah just need to trust ya more" Apple Bloom said, noticing she made her new friend more depressed

"Ah mean that ya a good friend but we haven' be friends for a while to get on the level of hugs" Apple Bloom said, trying to get Diamond Tiara smile again.

Noticing she did her job seeing a small smile, forming it way on her face. Apple Bloom sigh in relief

'Her smile so cute' Apple Bloom thought, before her eyes widen in shock at what she just thought about.

"Oh, Apple Bloom. I know what, why are you blushing?" Diamond Tiara question clearly noticing Apple Bloom's crimson red blush

"It just really hot in here" the county filly lied with a nervous laugh.

"Okay then. What I was saying, I know what myth do to" Diamond Tiara said, finishing her sentence.

"What is it?" Apple Bloom question with the pink coated filly showing her the page.

"Aphrodite was the goddess of love, desire and beauty. Apart from her natural beauty, she also had a magical girdle that compelled everyone to desire her. There are two accounts of her birth. According to one, she was the daughter of Zeus and Dione, the mother goddess worshipped at the Oracls of Dodona.

However, the other account, which is more prevalent, informs us that she arose from the sea on a giant scallop, after Cronus castrated Uranus and tossed his severed genital into the sea. Aphrodite then walked to the shore of Cyprus. In a different version of the myth, she was born near the island of Cythrea, hence her epithet "Cytherea"

Aphrodite was married to Hephaestus; however, she had an affair with her brother Ares, the god of war. When Hephaestus found out about the affair, he devised a plan and managed to humiliate his wife and her lover to the other Olympians.

Her holy tree was the myrtle, while her holy birds were the dove, the swan, and the sparrow. Aphrodite represented affection and the attraction that binds ponies together."

Apple Bloom finished reading about the small myths her eyes dirfting over to Diamond Tiara in some weird way. Diamond reminded Apple Bloom of Aphrodite with Diamond Tiara natural beauty.

Diamond Tiara turned to look at Apple Bloom with an smile, the young yellow Eath filly noticing the two nose are almost touching. With an small space between the two fillies.

Without even a second thought Apple Bloom leaned forward to press her lips aganist Diamond Tiara's lips. The pink filly eyes widen before she closed them in pure pleasure with the two sharing a passionately kiss.

The two soon broke apart, locked in each other eyes

"Why?" Diamond Tiara question

"Ah, don' know. I just find ya well beautiful an' just ya smile is pretty cute too" Apple Bloom said causing Diamond to blush

"But I'm just trying to turn over an new leaf. Why do you like me?" Diamond Tiara question

"Ah don' know but ah like ya" Apple Bloom explain

"But what if this doesn't work out?" Diamond asked

"Well there two ways this can end in an myth. Or an legend" Apple Bloom said before she kissed Diamond again

"Fiction is written with reality and reality is written with fiction. We can write fiction because there is the reality and we can write reality because there is fiction; everything we consider today to be myth and legend, our ancestors believed to be history and everything in our history includes myths and legends. 

Before the splendid modern-day mind was formed our cultures and civilizations were conceived in the wombs of, and born of, what we identify today as "fiction, unreality, myth, legend, fantasy, folklore, imaginations, fabrications and tall tales." And in our suddenly realized glory of all our modern-day "advancements," we somehow fail to ask ourselves the question "Who designated myths and legends as unreality? 

But I ask myself this question because who decided that he was spectacular enough to stand up and say to our ancestors "You were all stupid and disillusioned and imagining things" and then why did we all decide to believe this person? There are many realities, not just one. There is a truth that goes far beyond what we are told today to believe in. And we find that truth when we are brave enough to break away from what keeps everybody else feeling comfortable. Your reality is what you believe in. And nobody should be able to tell you to believe otherwise."


End file.
